Babak per Babak
by Imorz
Summary: Suatu malam di musim dingin, Moskow selayaknya kertas putih ketika salju berubah menjadi tudung atap-atap bangunan. Baekhyun adalah setangkai bunga, yang kemudian dipetik dan dipelihara agar layu. Tebar Chanbaek: 5—Phase.


EXO Next Door sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Oh! Boy Production. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya dan hanya untuk kesenangan batin.

 _Additional tags_ _:_ _surrealism, harsh words, violance, kinda angst_

Babak per Babak © Imorz

Suatu malam di musim dingin, Moskow selayaknya kertas putih ketika salju berubah menjadi tudung atap-atap bangunan. Baekhyun adalah setangkai bunga, yang kemudian dipetik dan dipelihara agar layu.

{ Tebar Chanbaek: 5— _Phase_ }

* * *

Kasarnya, Baekhyun dipungut dari pinggiran jalan kota Moskow yang bersalju. Ketika ia berteduh di bawah tudung toko mainan yang tengah tutup. Ia berjongkok, dengan baju lusuh selusuh-lusuhnya, bibir bergetar biru, dan lengan yang mendekap tubuh. Sebagai seseorang yang tersesat—benar-benar tersesat; hilang uang, hilang tempat tinggal, hilang pekerjaan, Baekhyun pikir sudat saatnya ia menghadap Tuhan. Tak usah di deportasi ke kampung halaman segala. Mati di Rusia sepertinya lebih menjanjikan, selain itu ia mementingkan nilai estetika.

Sangat jarang Baekhyun temukan hangat matahari seperti saat ia berada di kawasan Asia Tenggara. Di sini hanya dingin yang akan dialami. Musim panas saja masih tetap terasa hawa dinginnya. Setidaknya es di sini setengahnya melaksanakan bunuh diri.

Baekhyun bukanlah seorang peramal, tapi ia yakin hanya tinggal hitungan detik tiba saatnya sakratulmaut menjumpa. Seperti halnya orang yang akan mati, Baekhyun sudah siap menemui. Berjabat tangan, berpelukan, lalu mati dengan bijaksana.

Tapi bahkan babak berjabat tangan saja belum dimulai, pundaknya disentuh, diminta berdiri, dan Baekhyun mendongak pada pria tinggi bermantel dan bersarung tangan dan bertopi borjuis. Bibir tebalnya tercurah senyum, mengingatkannya pada suasana ceria musim semi, wajahnya seteduh hawa musim gugur di mana mantel kecoklatan begitu populer dikalangan khalayak, dan tangannya panas sepanas musim panas. Seluruh representatif musim tadi berpadu dengan Baekhyun yang tubuhnya sebelas-dua belas dengan musim dingin yang merajalela.

Baekhyun hidup.

Tidak jadi mati.

.

.

 _Puisiku terletak di tengah_

 _antara; seutas sekat hidup dan mati_

 _Napasku yang payah berangkat_

 _pada harapan kedua_

 _oleh juluran tangan kasta adiluhur,_

 _tanganmu_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kesukaannya pada pria tinggi besar yang menolongnya berbuah cinta. Baekhyun kira ia dapat menahan segala gejolak kasmaran setiap kali lelaki itu pergi untuk pulang. Setiap kali ia mengecup kening Baekhyun dan menutup pintu sambil melambaikan tangan, lalu Baekhyun, dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua, mengintip ke bawah, pada Park Chanyeol yang dibukakan pintu mobil oleh supirnya dan melenggang pergi dengan jejak roda panjang berbekas pada tumpukan salju.

Perasaan ini begitu murahan, Baekhyun ingin membencinya. Karena lambat laun menjadi sebuah obsesi yang tidak terkendali. Ia ingin memiliki keseluruhan dari Chanyeol. Memenjarakan, hanya ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang Chanyeol kecup.

Tapi Baekhyun hanyalah setangkai bunga jelek yang Chanyeol petik dari pinggir jalan dengan maksud takut kelopaknya tertindih rimbun salju. Menyedihkan. Hidup dari pemberian rasa kasihan.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu begitu, Baekhyun."

Oh, pujangga. Begitulah suara beratnya itu bertutur. Melelehkan hingga ke tulang. Debar dadanya adalah contoh pasti perasaan murahan yang Baekhyun miliki. Ia tidak pantas menyentuh lelaki ini, apalagi mengecup, apalagi memiliki. Duduk bersanding dengannya sembari menonton salju turun juga sebenarnya benar-benar tidak pantas. Kehidupan Chanyeol yang mewah tidak sebanding dengan kebobrokan Baekhyun. Setiap kali ia datang, harum aroma parfumnya semerbak bagai wangi kasturi. Mereka bunga wisteria dan buah kecubung.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau itu matahari."

Yang kerap kali memberi kehangatan di dadaku setiap kali aku berkunjung. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku berani nekat pergi ke luar padahal hawa dingin bisa saja mencekikku. Ujarnya dengan kesungguhan dan tatapan lurus bergelora.

Jika Baekhyun itu matahari, maka Chanyeol adalah lautan. Laut yang besar. Samudera. Dengan ombaknya, mudah saja ia mengaduk-aduk siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya. Terombang-ambing tidak tahu arah tujuan. Salah satu analogi cerdas yang sejauh ini ideal untuk mencitrakan Park Chanyeol.

Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Sebagaimana menakutkannya dihantui rasa cinta yang merongrong mimpi hampir setiap malam.

"Tuan Chanyeol, aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Hanya diperlukan waktu satu bulan untuk perasaan itu tumbuh dan berkembang biak.

"Oh, Baekhyun."

Rautnya sendu. Baekhyun pikir ini akan menjadi kedua kalinya ia menjumpai sakratulmaut. Tapi kemudian Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Tentu aku cinta padamu pula."

.

.

 _Kukira cinta itu adukan dari kebiasaan, temu, dan tahi kambing_

 _Tersemat di dada_

 _berusaha membinasakan_

 _Aku adalah seorang pemberontak,_

 _namun kuasamu,_

 _dan bibirmu bertutur kata magis_

 _Aku adalah seorang tak berdaya_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Poin-poin berikut ini adalah beberapa hal yang Baekhyun ketahui setelah menyatakan cinta.

Pertama, perusahaan di mana Chanyeol bekerja bergerak dibidang meubel. Ia dipercaya oleh sang pelopor perusahaan dan berposisi sangat tinggi. Seminggu atau dua minggu Chanyeol bisa saja mengantarkan perusahaannya ke tingkat kejayaan yang berbeda. Katanya, pernah ada keinginan untuk mengundurkan diri karena kebutuhan yang ia miliki sudah melampaui batas bahkan cukup untuk menafkahi empat turunannya nanti.

Kedua, tempat tinggal Baekhyun saat ini adalah sebuah apartemen sederhana yang berada di pinggiran Moskow, benar-benar jauh dari kota. Bangunannya tua tapi tetap kokoh. Ruangan tengah begitu luas dengan adanya tungku api di tengah-tengah dinding. Dua sofa merah marun saling berhadapan. Meja kayu dengan lapisan cokelat mengkilap yang kadang kala menjadi buritan dua buah cangkir kopi marmer. Chanyeol yang membelikannya dan setiap bulan memberikan Baekhyun semua kebutuhan primer. Kamar sebelah kanan ditempati oleh sepasang pasutri yang tidak akur, sang istri sering bercerita bahwa mereka sudah menikah selama delapan tahun dan belum memiliki keturunan. Kamar sebelah kiri ditempati oleh seorang nenek-nenek pemilik apartemen tua ini.

Ketiga, Chanyeol sangat menyukai susu pisang. Plastik yang ia bawa tidak pernah luput dari barang susu pisang. Padahal Baekhyun tidak terlalu gemar. Ia lebih baik menyeduh teh atau kopi sendiri daripada minum dari bungkus kardus kotakan. Tapi begitulah selera Chanyeol. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak segan meminta makanan—makanan yang dimasak oleh Baekhyun. Ya, terkadang kedatangannya begitu merepotkan.

Keempat, Baekhyun semakin merasakan perbedaan yang amat jauh antara dirinya dengan Park Chanyeol. Bukan hanya soal finansial, tapi juga olah fisik. Lelaki itu—astaga—tinggi besar muskular. Kedua lengannya seperti diselipi tiga buah apel, membuat dagingnya menggembul setiap kali tertekuk. Jika Baekhyun meraba perutnya, seketika perasaan merinding hinggap di belakang leher. Perutnya bergerigi; berkelakar. Tapi kesukaan Baekhyun tetaplah lengan besarnya yang jika sedang memeluk erat dan hangatnya seratus persen sebuah perfeksi.

Kelima, ia dan Chanyeol sedang dimabuk asmara. Dalam seminggu, bisa dua hingga tiga kali mengusut kasur. Menunjuk bintang mana yang mereka jadikan simbol cinta (sudah tujuh bintang dan Baekhyun lupa letaknya di mana saja). Minggu pagi adalah waktunya bebersih-bersih secara total karena botol-botol minuman dan sampah yang selengkrakan akan membikin Baekhyun sakit kepala sebelah, ditambah ia harus mencuci sprei kasur dan selimut yang ikut kena bekas noda bercinta. Tapi asal kau tahu, mereka tidak pernah kenal yang namanya kata puas. Selalu _lapar_.

Mungkin hanya itu saja yang Baekhyun ketahui selama dua bulan berselang. Musim dingin akan berakhir, ditemui musim semi. Tapi kita di sini bicara tentang Rusia.

Ah, masih ada poin keenam.

Keenam, Chanyeol ternyata sudah menikah.

Istrinya cantik tinggi semampai dan seksi. Setengah Rusia setengah Korea. Cara ia berbicara dengan bahasa Korea sangat semrawut, ia lebih lama tinggal di negeri tulip. Rambutnya kuning pucat dengan bintik-bintik di sekitaran pipi. Bibirnya merah dan bawahnya terbelah. Ia sering mengenakan terusan mantel berwarna pastel selutut dan menutupi kakinya dengan sepatu buts panjang. Ia adalah wanita yang sangat cantik. Mereka menikah sudah dua tahun.

Sang istri sedang mengandung.

.

.

 _Pejaka demi pejaka_

 _Terkikis nafsu dan berahi_

 _Kau yang serupa dengan alam semesta_

 _siap melebur partisi_

 _Bisa apa aku kama_

 _Si bunga layu ini_

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Biar kuberitahu sesuatu; kau telah membunuhku."

Bagai duduk di kursi panas ruang interogasi kepolisian, Park Chanyeol adalah tersangka utama mengapa Baekhyun tidak mengenakan satu pun pakaian dan menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan ingin mati. Chanyeol duduk di tepi kasur, menyatukan jemarinya, tidak kelihatan dagunya karena sedang menunduk, dan isi kepalanya sedang berputar-putar.

Tentu rahasia miliknya tidak dapat berstatus aman untuk selamanya. Padahal Chanyeol hanya membutuhkan waktu yang tepat untuk mengutarakan, namun Baekhyun sudah kedapatan lebih dulu maka ia pun bingung ke mana harus menutup wajah. Jelas sekali.

Ia dan sang istri pergi berbelanja kebutuhan bayi di salah satu toko sederhana, yang mana ia pikir hanyalah sebuah agenda biasa sepasang suami-istri, tapi omong kosong, Baekhyun melihat itu semua. Baekhyun mengamuk; mengiriminya pesan bertubi-tubi dengan emosi yang serupa dan Chanyeol pergi menemui lelaki itu seperti sebuah mobil balap sedang berlomba.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan lagi rahasia. Ia menceritakan keseluruhan. Diiringi suara patahan kayu yang dibakar api dalam perapian dan isak Baekhyun, ya, Chanyeol harus mengutarakannya.

"Padahal sedikit lagi aku mati. Lalu kau datang menjemput, tapi malah membunuhku."

"Tidak benar, aku ingin membuatmu hidup."

"Belah kelingkingmu baru kau bisa katakan itu. Aku muak. Kau tahunya menyalakan lilin, mendecit kasur, menggisil sesama pelir. Bangsat benar kau."

Chanyeol berdiri dengan geraman tertahan. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat seperti meremas kain basah. Alisnya bertaut marah. "Baekhyun, aku melakukan segalanya untukmu. Hanya karena ini semua kau seolah-olah lupa dengan semua dedikasiku. Aku bilang aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak mungkin membual. Apa yang kau dengar beberapa hari ini hanya sedikit dari keseluruhan kisah, bahkan belum menyentuh permukaannya. Dengar, aku cinta padamu dan aku punya waktu seumur hidupku untuk membuktikannya. Jika kau memang butuh, nanti kukirim kelingkingku dalam sebongkah toples acar."

Mendengar itu Baekhyun berbalik dan menjawab tatapan Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa membaca apa pun, pada wajah atau matanya. Baekhyun pun terbalut emosi yang berkobar. Ingin rasanya menghantam rahang tegas itu dengan tinjunya yang tipis; biar saja tulang-tulang jarinya patah asal murkanya kikis.

Namun Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berbalik dan membuka pintu dan menutup pintu. Hal terakhir yang Baekhyun lihat adalah suara deru mobil melaju menjauh.

Baekhyun bukanlah matahari.

Baekhyun adalah setangkai bunga, yang kemudian dipetik dan dipelihara agar layu.

Chanyeol? Chanyeol tetap sebesar samudera. Yang membawa bunga tadi hanyut berhari-hari. Terempas karang, tergigit camar, hingga tiada lagi kelopak melainkan hanya segaris tangkai busuk.

.

.

 _Aku buta akibat amarah_

 _Aku bisu akibat dendam_

 _Aku tuli akibat dengki_

 _Aku lumpuh akibat murka_

 _Lalu kuminta kau membelah jari_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Apterkarsky _Ogorod_. Taman Apoteker. Beralamat di Prospekt Mira, 26/1, metro Prospekt Mira.

Baekhyun duduk masih dengan hati berdebar, jantungnya meledak-ledak. Ia tidak pernah pergi ke taman apoteker sebelumnya, sebelum akhirnya seseorang meminta ia datang secara khusus dan bermartabat. Menemukan pintu masuknya cukup sulit, Baekhyun harus berjalan melewati deretan bangunan borjuis Prospekt Mira dan membeli tiketnya di gedung nomor 26/1. Sebuah taman yang sangat dekat dengan jantung ibu kota namun tersembunyi dari mata orang-orang.

Karena sedang musim dingin, tidak ada satupun magnolia yang ia lihat. Yang sedang terjadi adalah pameran patung es dan festival bunga anggrek. Namun Baekhyun sedang tidak berminat dan ia berakhir duduk di salah satu kursi dengan kaki rapat dan jari menyatu. Jari menyatu adalah sebuah ekspresi kegelisahan.

"Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya pria aneh yang aku temui."

Baekhyun menggumam. Wanita di sebelahnya adalah istri si kekasih.

Ia melanjutkan, "Tidak pernah kusangka sebelumnya ada pria yang berani menikahi seorang tuna-susila, apalagi sudah melahirkan seorang anak dan sekarang sedang mengandung hasil buah lelaki lain. Kau setuju denganku, kan? Chanyeol itu aneh. Bahkan ia yang memaksa."

Baekhyun tidak dapat menjawab, ia memilih menatap lawannya yang sedang melihat sekumpulan orang berjalan menuju hutan pinus.

"Kami menikah selama dua tahun. Dengan alasan ingin melindungiku, ujarnya. Haha—naif sekali, 'kan? Dasar idiot. Harusnya, jika sudah terlanjur menikahi seorang bunga raya, sekalian saja dinikmati hasilnya. Tapi ini tidak. Ya, namanya juga Park Chanyeol. Dua tahun dan ia benar-benar tidak pernah menyentuhku. Lucu."

"Kau yakin ia tidak pernah? Maksudku, ada banyak sekali kesempatan—mungkin saja kau tidak sadar."

"Tidak, Baekhyun, tidak. Aku ahli soal ini. Chanyeol itu homoseksual dan ia sama sekali tidak memiliki ketertarikan dengan lawan jenis. Satu lagi alasan mengapa ia rela melepas masa lajangnya dengan perempuan kacangan sepertiku adalah; aku menyerupai almarhum kakaknya." Ia tersenyum syahdu dan teduh. "Semata-mata hanya itu, Baekhyun."

Sebersit rasa rindu dengan Chanyeol berlabuh. Perasaan ingin bertemu mendadak menggebu-gebu. Baekhyun terhasut emosi lembek sampai mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyayat hati sang tercinta.

"Oh, tapi Edmir—anakku yang berumur tiga tahun—sangat menyukai Chanyeol, jadi maaf kalau bocah urakan itu sulit lepas dari kekasihmu. Hanya jika kau bertandang ke rumah kami. Dia cukup berandalan. Tapi coba saja untuk merayunya, biasanya ia lemah dengan yang manis-manis—"

"... Nona Avienda."

Wanita itu menoleh lekas. Lalu tersenyum.

"Ya, sama-sama. Cepat temukan dia."

Baekhyun berlari. Tersandung, tapi tetap melanjutkan lari.

.

.

 _Sang wanita teduh wajahnya_

 _disiramnya kepalaku yang terbakar_

 _Ia adalah seorang puteri_

 _Tapi, tapi, tapi,_

 _getir kaki dan tanganku_

 _karena dirundung malu_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sebelum Nona Avienda memulai kisah, ia menjelaskan secara detail terlebih dahulu keadaan Chanyeol selama tiga minggu ini. Jika dihitung, tiga minggu adalah jangka waktu Baekhyun mendiamkan lelaki itu. Satu minggu terakhir, Chanyeol tidak pernah pulang ke rumah. Dua minggu sebelum Chanyeol menghilang, ia hanya makan sekali dalam sehari. Dia berubah menjadi anak-anak. Dia berubah menjadi lebih urakan daripada Edmir anaknya.

Informasi keberadaan Chanyeol cukup sulit didapat. Selain karena minimnya kenalan yang Baekhyun tahu, hanya kota Moskow yang ia tahu seluk-beluknya.

Tapi di sinilah Baekhyun berakhir. Di kota Samara.

Danau dan sungai yang membeku. Orang-orang memasang tenda dan membuat lubang pemancingan. Chanyeol ditemukan di sebuah penginapan sekaligus kedai tempat orang meneguk vodka sampai mampus. Di sebuah kamar nomor 17 yang jendelanya langsung berhadapan dengan danau yang membeku.

"Sudah berapa lama kau di sini?"

Wajahnya pucat, dari lekuk pipinya yang tirus dapat Baekhyun tebak lelaki ini sudah beberapa hari tidak makan. Bibirnya membiru. Baekhyun merasakan sebuah refleksi diri, mengingatkannya pada masa-masa ia menunggu ajal di bawah atap teras toko dan salju yang turun perlahan. Keadaannya hampir sama dengan apa yang ia lihat terhadap Chanyeol. Dan ia menangis.

"Oh, Chanyeol." Baekhyun bersimpuh. "Jawablah aku..."

Chanyeol duduk di kursi kayu dengan tatapan kosong, menghadap orang-orang yang ramai mengelilingi danau. Ia tersenyum. "Baekhyun, sayangku."

"Ya, Chanyeol?"

"Aku telah membuktikan cintaku."

"Tidak, Chanyeol, tidak. Kau tidak perlu membuktikannya."

"Tapi kau membutuhkan bukti."

Kalimat itu menusuknya bagai pedang yang menghunus dada. Baekhyun amat bersalah dan menyesali diri. Ia menangis, menangis, menyentuh lutut Chanyeol dengan keningnya sementara ia menunduk terisak.

"Maaf, maaf, maafkan aku."

Kepalanya dibelai lembut. "Tidak, sayangku. Ini atas keinginanku sendiri. Aku memang ingin membuktikan kalau hanya kau yang bisa membuatku gila."

Baekhyun meraung, derai air mata jatuh ke lantai kayu dan membasahi celana yang Chanyeol kenakan.

Chanyeol membungkuk berbisik. "Yang kau butuhkan ada di dekat tumpukan buku. Ambilah, lalu tatap aku. Katakan apa kau sudah cukup atau masih merasa kurang?"

Baekhyun tidak pernah benar-benar berpikir bahwa Chanyeol akan menelan semua ucapan marahnya dengan kritis, karena orang normal tentu akan berpikir normal bahwa itu hanyalah bawaan ketika seseorang sedang merasa emosional. Tapi Chanyeol tidak. Ia dilingkupi lingkungan yang membuatnya tertekan. Dari luar memang nampak borjuis dan sejahtera namun hatinya hampa dan masa kecilnya nihil kasih sayang. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat ia tetap hidup adalah seorang kakak dan seseorang yang menyerupai kakaknya dan Byun Baekhyun.

Tapi kemudian Baekhyun bermaksud membunuhnya.

Jadi siapa di antara mereka sesungguhnya yang setangkai bunga layu?

Ketika Chanyeol menerima Baekhyun dalam kehidupannya, secara otomatis kerja otaknya akan berpikir bahwa hanya Baekhyun yang mampu membuatnya merasa cinta secara seksual. Selama ini ia hanya merasakan cinta platonik kepada almarhum kakaknya dan Nona Avienda. Ketika menemukan Baekhyun, jantungnya berdebar. Ingin mencinta, ingin memiliki, ingin menguasai.

Tapi hancur saat Baekhyun meragukan perasaannya. Chanyeol benar-benar hancur.

Dan kekasihnya meminta sebuah bukti.

Maka Baekhyun menemukan toples berisi seruas kelingking melayang di tengah-tengah cairan formalin. Jari itu utuh dan bengkak, darahnya sudah membeku dan kukunya sudah berubah keunguan mirip bibir Chanyeol saat ini. Baekhyun meringis menatap potongan itu, ia tidak menikmati sama sekali, padahal itu hasil dari tuturnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana? Masih kurang? Aku masih punya banyak jari untuk membuktikannya."

Baekhyun bergegas berlari dan memeluk, ia menciumi pipinya, membisikkan kata maaf dan cukup berulang kali, meminta Chanyeol untuk jangan lagi bertingkah gila.

"Karena itu kumohon percayalah, Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar cinta padamu."

Cinta itu menakutkan. Ia menguasai dan mengendalikan. Chanyeol sudah tidak dapat berpikir logis. Lelaki itu membuka sarung tangan dan memperlihatkan kesembilan jarinya. Ia menangis. "Aku sudah tidak bisa memegang tanganmu dengan sempurna."

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Kau cukup berada di sisiku, maka aku sudah merasa sempurna. Kau menyempurnakan segalanya." Baekhyun menatap mata berair itu dengan tulus. "Ingatlah saat itu, kau menyelamatkanku. Kau membuatku hidup. Kau memberiku rumah, makanan, kasih sayang. Kau lebih dari siapa pun yang pernah kutemui. Jika kau meninggalkanku, maka kau sudah membuat hidupku tidak sempurna."

"Aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

"Benar, kita tidak mau itu terjadi."

Mereka berdua tersenyum satu sama lain. Baekhyun kembali memeluk, kali ini lebih erat karena segalanya akan terasa lebih baik setelah ini. Baekhyun akan membuang semua keegoisannya, semua tingkah laku semena-menanya selama ini. Ia akan mulai hidup sebagai pribadi yang bijaksana.

Setelah ini, yang merasa hidup bukan hanya Baekhyun saja.

Tapi juga Park Chanyeol.

.

.

 _Perjalanan ini panjang_

 _Kita adalah sepasang budak,_

 _kolot dan kotor_

 _tetapi kukuh mencinta sampai terseok-seok_

 _Dan kau pemenang_

 _dalam kompetisi ini_

 _Kau membuktikan_

 _melalui babak akhir_

.

.

.

Selesai

* * *

a/n: Percayalah, saya ini payah kalau diminta bikin puisi. Sama sekali bukan keahlian. Bikin cerita sama puisinya, lebih lama bikin puisinya. Tapi semoga pembaca semua terhibur. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini dan sampai jumpa!


End file.
